Laurel Weaver
Agent L (also called Elle, or just L''', originally '''Dr. Laurel Weaver) is a former agent of the MiB. She is a beautiful but cynical deputy medical examiner. She joined MiB after Agent K was neuralyzed, so she became Agent J's new partner. In the original film, she was played by Linda Fiorentino. History Before MiB In the background, she played a large part before becoming an agent. Laurel Weaver is portrayed as a young and cynical deputy medical examiner. She has a fairly slender figure, and dark hair. In the first film Laurel investigates the corpse of a man that Officer James Edwards chased. She finds that the man had two different sets of eyelids. Later on, J, and K search the morgue to look for the bodies of aliens that were killed by Edgar the Bug. After this, she is neuralyzed. At the end of the film, she kills Edgar, after which she is recruited by the MiB and becomes J's new partner Agent L. Men In Black: The Series In Men in Black The Series she is moved to the lab inside MiB headquarters becoming chief scientific officer and an assistant to Zed. In The Long Goodbye Syndrome when Jay is pursued by Skraaldian aliens she gives J a freezing weapon to defend himself from them after J accidentally blew one alien up by firing his noisy cricket at him. In The Big Bad Bug Syndrome, L is pursued by another Bug named Edwin, Edgar's brother who wants revenge on her for Edgar's death. She is kidnapped again but when J and K arrive to rescue her all three are captured. They are later rescued by the Worms and a group of Bug bounty hunters. When the Bug bounty hunters need sugar to survive the Worms give them their sugared coffee. The bounty hunters fire at Edwin killing him just like how Edgar was killed. In The Musical Chairs Syndrome her role as chief scientific officer is later replaced by Dr Zan'dozz Zeeltor because she wanted to move into field work. She is also given a new partner an alien named Agent X, since J and K were partners again, but since this series takes place after the events of the first film it is considered non-canon to the live action films. Men In Black II In Men in Black II, L does not appear, but is mentioned once. J explains that L apparently wanted to return to working as a medical examiner. Appearances *''Men in Black'' *''Men in Black: Movie Adaptation'' *''Men in Black: Retribution'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Men in Black II'' Gallery image.png men-in-black-movie-screenshots48.jpg men-in-black-movie-screenshots52.jpg image (1).png men-in-black-movie-screenshots59.jpg File:Miblinda.jpg mib_2017.jpg 31whoaj6o283386.jpg mib_2057.jpg Animated_Elle.png|L as she appears in Men in Black: The Series Trivia * Though Agent L does not appear in Men In Black II (as like Agent K, she apparently retired), she appears regularly in The Series. Category:Agents Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Former Agents Category:MiB Category:Men in Black Organization Category:Men in Black Series Category:Females Category:Men in Black (film) Category:Allies